The Reason Why
The Reason Why The reason why I think Lapis and Peridot should not fuse is because they just are not compatible right now. Although I do not know what is in store for them in the sixth season, I feel that Peridot and Lapis should not fuse or create a romantic relationship until Lapis has apologized to Peridot. I am only speaking on one incident, but this incident tops them all. Lapis just abandons Peridot and she put so much energy into becoming her best barn mate. To please Lapis and try to make her feel safe and comfortable while on Earth. Peridot went out of her way to not say certain things around Lapis, because she cared, but Lapis did not like that. She thought everything that Peridot was saying to her was honest, again Lapis felt lied too. Peridot was doing everything she could to encourage this feeling of security for Lapis. I believe Lapis felt safe for a while, but that was cut short when she found out her life was in danger. In the episode Reunited https://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Reunited Lapis came back and claimed herself as a Crystal Gem stating: "I couldn't stay away. If they're gonna punish me like a Crystal Gem, I might as well be one, right?" Of course Peridot was so happy to see her it still wasn't an apology, that could clear up the awkward air. Peridot loves her unconditionally and when you love someone like that of course your happy to see them and eager to forgive because you want things to be normal again. But I feel as though if Lapis doesn't give an apology this incident will reoccur in the future and cause them to argue. I believe that this will not happen and they can patch things up, because they adore each other and they have been living together for several months, they are like a small family. Another reason why I deem this relationship not ready to fuse is because Lapis has been trapped at the bottom of the ocean for several months in a toxic fusion. Fusions are basically relationships, if you have a great relationship then you have a happy fusion but when it isn't great, the fusion becomes toxic. Lapis had fused with someone who kept her prisoner, Jasper. Lapis only stayed fused because she wanted her revenge. She wanted her payback for the way she had been treated and she probably also felt as if a lot has been stolen from her, many years of her life had been taken away from her because she was trapped in a mirror. Lapis wanted her keeper to feel what she felt, she probably thought it was only fair. Lapis said in the episode Jailbreak after fusing with Jasper, "I'm done being everyone's prisoner now your my prisoner." it goes to show that felt as though she had been treated terribly and she wanted to inflict that pain on someone else. Lapis had been trapped for so long it is weird that she would want to be trapped for longer with someone she despises. She could have thought that maybe she wasn't going to feel this feeling of being trapped while being fused with Jasper. But later on we find out that it was really difficult. Lazuli trapped Jasper in something that she didn't want to be in. Jasper thought it was all fun and games and that Malachite (Lapis and Jasper fusion) would be able to defeat the Crystal Gems, Lapis had a different idea. Lapis fought so hard to keep Jasper in a place she didn't want to be in, Lazuli probably felt the same. So why did she stay down there for so long? She wanted Jasper to get a taste of what she had, and if Alexandrite hadn't came along to defeat them, Lapis would have kept her at the bottom of the ocean for longer. My third reason for why Peridot and Lapis shouldn't fuse is because Peridot has her own issues with fusion all though they have subdued and she now has respect for people who fuse healthily, I think she is still wary about doing it herself. The leader of The Crystal Gems is fused all the time, they are happy together and recently just got married. But before the marriage and before Peridot was invited to the wedding, she would criticize Garnet and say really rude things her. Peridot said that she felt uncomfortable around Garnet and she called her a "filthy war machine". We have to admit that Peridot was really rude when she was new to Earth, but she has changed a lot. I believe Peridot is slowly coming around to the idea that fusion is great, and she is able to do it with someone she deems qualified. But right now might not be the time, I believe Peridot likes to be free and she likes to be un-fused. With Lapis being trapped under water for several months by her own doing, and with Peridot coming around to the idea of fusion, it just seems to unlikely and too quick for them to fuse. If Peridot and Lapis fuse, Lapis might begin to feel trapped again or scared, and that would easily cause them to un-fuse. Lapis has to take a little more time to be comfortable with fusion again, she was in a mirror for several years and under water for many months, any person would need time to heal from things like that. Not saying that they will not fuse until season 8 or 9, but maybe they will try and they will come to find out that it just isn't the right time.